brumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadow
The Shadow is a Big Town baddie. He appeares in Brum and the King of Thieves and Brum and the Gorilla Caper. He is played by Miles Anthony. The Shadow first appears outside the museum in Brum and the King Of Thieves where he follows a school on a field trip in. He hides among the mannequins wearing historical clothing and sees the Big Town Crown. Knowing it's worth a million pounds and how it could be used to crown himself he strokes his beard and decides to nab it. He cuts the power to the room and in the darkness takes it without notice. When the power comes back Brum sees him and gives chase. The Shadow runs around the reception with the Museum Owner now after him. He runs back to where the mannequins are and disguises himself as a king before running off with Brum again on him. He runs down the stairs and bumps into the Museum Owner and the crown falls down onto Granny Slippers. He runs down and takes it back before running outside with Brum, the Museum Owner, Granny Slippers and the Traffic Policeman chasing him. He attempts to camouflage himself with reading a newspaper on a bench but he fails. Brum foils him when he gets a cage and chases The Shadow down an alley cornering and trapping him in it. Brum hauls him back to the Museum in embrassment and returns the crown before turning the baddie over to the police while commenting 'that baddie's in big trouble'. 22 episodes later in Brum and the Gorilla Caper he presumably escapes Jail and disguises himself as a gorilla to steal the bucket of money from a group of street performers that are raising money for charity. Brum chases him through the town again with The Shadow causing trouble everywhere, he even steps on The Homeless Tramp and smearing a worker at the bakery with icing before he makes his way to a rooftop. When he reaches the top, he taunts Brum into thinking he'll never catch him. Brum finds a crane at a construction site and goes up to find The Shadow. Thinking he's gotten away with it, he sits down to count his riches but Brum ambushes him and traps him in a net. The other gorillas arrive with The Police and The Shadow is arrested again. Brum leaves as he makes aggressive gestures at him knowing he's going back to prison for a life sentence. Criminal Record/Charges The Shadow has stolen the Big Town Crown and a bucket of money from street performers dressed as gorillas. For disguise he's stolen a King's outfit with jewelry and a gorilla suit. Charges * 4 Counts of theft including 1 item of high value (The Big Town Crown) and 1 lot of money. The other 2 counts are for his disguises. * 1 Count for robbing a historical landmark. * 1 Count of disrupting a charity event. * 1 Count of escaping jail. * 2 Counts of assault to a homeless person by stepping on him and a waitress for pushing past her with a cake, making a mess on her face. * 1 Count of trespassing on the rooftop of a building. * 1 Count of attempted murder on Brum Due to him trying to rob the Big Town of one of its historically significant items and him stealing from charity, Sentence = Life. Tactics The Shadow like all baddies will always come in from behind a crowd to not be seen and will grab what he wants while everyone is distracted. He is very creative in using this because to take the crown he cut the power to the room to sneak past everyone. To try and throw Brum off the scent instead of stealing a vehicle, he likes to disguise himself to fool others and Brum as to who he really is. He even made a policeman bow to him when dressed as a King. The Shadow gets out of reach of Brum as he got to the top of a building a place he thought Brum couldn't get to him. Despite his clever tricks Brum always outwits him and as a result during both his appearances he gets arrested in an embarrassing way. Trivia * The Shadow is Brum's number one arch-nemesis. * He's similar to The Rascally Big Town Robber as he dresses in dark clothing, is well known to Brum, appears in 2 episodes and is arrested in both appearances. The only difference is that The Shadow appears in Series 3 and 4, while The Big Town Robber only appears in Series 2. Also, The Shadow is more of a bully than The Big Town Robber. Gallery The Shadow SS.png The Shadow SS 1.png The Shadow SS 2.png|The Shadow using stealth tatics The Shadow SS 3.png|The Shadow plans to steal the Big Town Crown The Shadow SS 4.png|The Shadow cuts off the power The Shadow SS 5.png The Shadow SS 2.jpg|The Shadow steals the crown The Shadow SS 6.png The Shadow SS 7.png The Shadow SS 1.jpg The Shadow SS 8.png|The Shadow in a king suit The Shadow SS 3.jpg The Shadow SS 9.png|The Shadow runs off The Shadow SS 10.png The Shadow SS 11.png|The Shadow bumps into the Museum Owner The Shadow SS 12.png The Shadow SS 13.png|The Shadow pushes Granny Slippers The Shadow SS 14.png The Shadow SS 15.png|The Shadow camouflages himself on a bench The Shadow SS 4.jpg The Shadow SS 16.png|The Shadow sees Brum coming back The Shadow SS 5.jpg|The Shadow is caught in a trolley by Granny Slippers The Shadow SS 6.jpg|The Shadow gets taken away by The Traffic Policeman The Shadow SS 7.jpg|The Shadow plans to steal a bucketful of money from street performers dressed as gorillas The Shadow SS 8.jpg|The Shadow gets into his disguise The Shadow SS 9.jpg The Shadow SS 10.jpg The Shadow SS 11.jpg|The Shadow makes his escape onto a rooftop The Shadow SS 12.jpg The Shadow SS 13.jpg The Shadow SS 14.jpg The Shadow SS 15.jpg The Shadow SS 16.jpg The Shadow SS 17.jpg|The Shadow gets captured in a net by Brum The Shadow SS 18.jpg|The Shadow's plans are now foiled Category:Brum Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Baddies in High-Security Ward Category:Sentence Life in Jail Category:Males Category:Brum's Biggest Enemies Category:Arch-Nemesis